Tell Me a Secret
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Draco Malfoy is about to get married and he has some doubts about his fiance. So he decides to hire a private investigator. However, the particular priave investigator he has hired has a history with him. Rating M simply because I don't like to underestim
1. Prologue

Prologue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, we know this. Why must we always throw that fact back in my face?

Ginny was oblivious to the world around her. Right now she was focused on the many papers littering her desk. If she could just get through all of them before she left then she wouldn't have to come in over the weekend. Of course that would leave her without anything to do over the weekend. It was a sad thing that her entire life revolved around her work.

At the age of 25 she was still single, much to her mother's dismay, and quite a power house when it came to her work. She would wake up every day, go to the coffee house that was around the corner from her flat. After ordering her usual Carmel latte she would then apparate to her office in London. From there she would begin her days work.

Not that she had a boring job, it was actually a job most people would kill for. She was a present day, magical Nancy Drew. Of course she was corporate Nancy Drew. She owned the company, with many employees who did the actual dirty work. It was a surprising role that Ginny played. Who would have thought that she would end up owning one of the biggest detective agencies in the wizard world?

Of course, Ginny was a smart business world. She didn't just keep her business in the wizard world. She had five agencies around Europe that catered to muggles and only muggles. That was one of the reasons she had so much paper work. She had to constantly fill out forms to appease the Ministry of Magic and keep them from worrying about muggles finding out about magic.

Ginny wasn't just the owner of the business. She built her business from the ground up. When she first started it was just her and Colin. She missed being able to follow people and spy on them. But, it was what she had to give up to be rich, and powerful. That was the point to owning your own business, right?

Ginny was just about to finish for the night when there was a knock on her door. Assuming it was one of her receptionist, Vanessa, to say good night, she yelled for the person to enter. After a few seconds of silence she looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded narrowing her eyes.

"I need someone to spy on someone for me."

"What, you don't already have someone to do that for you?"

"That's why I am here to hire you." Draco replied cooly as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"All my employees are currently busy with cases." Ginny told him as she picked up a stack of papers to straighten them. "You'll have to find someone else."

"I didn't want one of your cast off employees." Draco replied. "I wanted you to do the job."

"I don't have time."

"But you're the best."

"I know, but I still don't have time." Ginny told him as she continued to straighten up her desk.

"I'll pay you whatever you want."

"Can you pay me in time?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "Because if you want me to take on this case, that's what I need."

"I can pay you whatever you want and then some so that you can hire someone to do whatever you do." Draco told her.

"How much longer do I keep saying no before you start to full on beg?" Ginny asked. "Because I know you don't beg, it would be nice to see."

"I won't beg, you know that." Draco replied. "So, what do you say?"

Ginny thought for a minute, "10,000 galleons a day and then an extra 50 to pay for a temp."

"Deal."

"Who am I trailing for you?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes.

"Cameron Jewel." Draco replied as he started to pop his knuckles.

"That's not good for your fingers, you know." Ginny told him.

"You've told me."

"Isn't Cameron Jewel your fiance?" Ginny asked as she started taking notes.

"Yes."

"Don't you think it is a little shady that you want me to follow your fiance?"

"Don't you think that it's a little wrong that I even feel the need to have someone follow my fiance?" Draco countered.

"So what do you want me to find out exactly?" Ginny asked.

"I just need to be reassured."

"Of?"

"Of the fact that she does really love me."

"Since when do you care?" Ginny asked, her voice turning cold.

"Since the first really good thing I ever had I lost." Draco replied. "And I hope not to lose the second good thing that I've ever had."

"And I'm the one who gets to make sure that she isn't going to break your heart like you have done to countless number of girls." Ginny replied looking down at her desk.

"Well, sometimes we do things we regret." Draco replied. "I don't want to regret her."

"Well, at least you have grown since I last saw you." Ginny replied getting up. "If that's all then I need to get home."

"So, about trailing her,"

"I'll get in touch with you." Ginny interrupted him. "If I find out something you should know, you will find out."

"Thank you."

"Wow, a thank you?" Ginny asked in mock surprise. "Who knew a Malfoy would ever thank anyone?"

"Why did you get in this line of work?" Draco asked as he got up.

"I'm surprised you don't already know." Ginny told him. She opened her door for him, "I'll send over a contract for you to sign tomorrow."

"Do you think that we can meet some where?" Draco asked. "I don't want Cameron to accidently find it."

"Sure." Ginny nodded. "Whatever, owl me as to a time and place and we will meet."

"Thank you, again." Draco told her.


	2. Chapter One: Please?

(A/N i'm assuming I don't have more then one person leaving me comments as Spunky, so I would just like to say, I love you. You have good taste in music.

Actually I love all my reviewers, but right now I'm loving Spunky because that person has good taste in music)

Chapter One: Please?

Colin looked up as Ginny entered their apartment. "You're late."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. Is dinner cold?"

"It's frigid." Colin replied. "So, why are you late?"

"We got a new customer." Ginny responded.

"I thought everyone was busy."

"They are." Ginny replied not making eye contact with Ginny.

"Then how do you expect us to take on a new customer?" Colin demanded as he walked to stand in front of the kitchen counter.

"Well, you and I can do it."

"What?"

"Well, it isn't like we don't know how." Ginny replied. "We are the best. And he wanted me on the case anyway."

"Who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny replied quietly as she turned away from Colin.

"Draco Malfoy?" Colin asked in shocked. "How could you agree to Draco Malfoy that we would take him on as a customer?"

"Don't start." Ginny said quietly.

"No. I want to know why in Merlin's name we would take Draco Malfoy on as a customer."

"He needed our help."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Do you not remember when you two broke up? Do you not remember staying in your bed for 2 weeks straight, crying your eyes? Do you not remember how his father almost killed you, on purpose, I'd like to point out."

"I do remember, all of that." Ginny sighed. "But,"

"No. We aren't doing it." Colin told her. "No."

"But."

"Ginny, how many times must someone tell you not to play with fire before you learn?"

"I'm not playing with fire." Ginny sighed again. "I'm doing my job."

"No, see your job is to run a business. Not spy on someone for your ex." Colin disagreed.

"Exactly my job is to run the business. And how well would I be doing my job if we turned away a job?"

"I didn't say your job was to run the business well."

"Colin." Ginny started as she started to lose her patience.

"No." Colin told her shaking her head. "We aren't taking him on."

"We have to."

"Why?" Colin demanded. "Tell me why we must take him on as a customer."

"Because I'm asking you to." Ginny replied. "And as my best friend you should support me."

Colin sighed, "How can you expect me to work with him after what I watched you go through because of him."

"Colin, if I can look pass it, why can't you?"

"Because you are still in love with him."

"No I'm not." Ginny told him her voice rising. "I am not still in love with him. That was a long time ago and I have moved on. Which is why I can take this job without it becoming an issue." Ginny looked at him with her best puppy dog face, "Please?"

"If we take him on as a customer, and it turns out you are still attached, then what?"

"We're talking "if" does that mean we are going to do it?" GInny asked.

"No. It means it might be a possibility."

"It won't become an issue. I promise." Ginny told him.

"If it does then we stop immediately." Colin warned her.

"So?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. But if it becomes an issue."

"It won't." Ginny replied grabbing Colin and giving him a hug. "I promise."

"When do we start?" Colin asked, patting her on the back.

"We are meeting with him tomorrow." Ginny replied. "So I suppose after that."

"And because you never mentioned, who are we spying on?"

"His fiance."

"I love how you didn't mention that." Colin told her.

"You didn't ask. Which is good considering otherwise you wouldn't have agreed."

"Damn right I wouldn't have."

"Thanks all the same." Ginny told him. "I'm going to bed now."

"You aren't hungry?" Colin asked.

"No. Just tired." Ginny replied. "Draco is suppose to owl me tomorrow and let me know when we are meeting to discuss details and get a contract signed and everything."

"You do realize that you and I are probably going to have to go to the Malfoy Charity Ball."

"Why?"

"We are going to be spying on his fiance, what easier way then being at the ball?"

"Oh." Ginny nodded. "That won't be fun."

"Just remember you're the one who wanted to spy for him." Colin told her as he gently led her to her room.

"But the ball?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Goodnight Gin." Colin told her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed her door.

Ginny leaned against her door as she took a couple of deep breaths. She hadn't been to the Malfoy Charity Ball for two years now. The thought of going to it made her feel helpless. She was suppose to be over him, a ball shouldn't faze her. It did though. Going to that ball did faze her and it made her remember things she had hoped to forget.

She couldn't forget though. She didn't think she would ever be able to forget.

Ginny shook her head, like she was trying to shake the memories out of her head. Inside she was wondering how she got herself into this mess, but on the outside she was cool, calm, and collected. She pushed herself off the door and started across her room to her dresser. She pulled out one of her dressings gowns and quickly changed so that she could go to bed.

Ginny crawled deep under her covers and laid there thinking before she was finally able to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Contracts

(A/N OMG FAVORITE REVIEW SO FAR (On this story): "great start! i have you on my author alert and i just read it without looking at the author and after i read it i was like 'wow, who wrote this' and then i saw your name and i was like 'why doens't that surprise me' and yea that's my long way of saying that you are an awesome writer. update this soon! xoxo, meeaz."

OMG I LOVE YOU! Okay, I'm done now, once again I love all my reviewers but you know occasionally you need a pick me up and one of these reviews gives me just that)

Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim in the last chapter. However this chapter I disclaim. I don't own Harry Potter, but who all is so jealous of Emerson of getting to go to the HPHBP thing? I know I am. Ack! I'm so jealous.

Chapter 2: Contracts

_She could feel eyes on her back as she walked down the road. If only she weren't in such a highly muggle populated area she could apparate. But, being as it was so muggle populated she was scared she would be seen and then the ministry would be on her back. She hurried, her steps getting closer and closer together. She could hear someone falling her. She could hear the sound of their heels hitting the paved road. She walked faster and rounded a corner. She saw a store open a few doors down and she rushed to get inside before her stalker caught up. _

_She was two feet away when she heard the whispered curse. She fell to the ground in hopes the curse would miss her. After a few seconds she dared to look back, only to see someone nearing her. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand as she waited. Just as the person leaned over her she flipped onto her back and poked her stalker in the eye with her wand. _

_She was a witch, but that didn't occur to her. She didn't think to use her wand to cast a curse. Oh no, she poked him in the eye. It worked though. She hurriedly got up as her stalker staggered back a few steps, howling as he held his eye. She must have poked him hard, although when she did it she hadn't thought about it. There wasn't time to let her mind think about that now. Right now she had to get into the store, she would be safe in there. It was bright and populated in there. _

_She quickly stood up and ran to the door, pulling it open and stepping in quickly. She looked around and realized she had entered a coffee shop. She giggled. Why she was giggling she didn't know. After all she had just been attacked. Maybe her giggling was the only thing that kept her from crying or shouting, or freaking out in general. So instead of crying or shouting she giggled as she made her way over to an empty table, and continued to giggle till a waiter walked over. _

_After calming down and drinking a glass of water she decided to go to the bathroom. From there she could apparate safely. From there she could get home and not have to worry about being stalked. Or worry why she had been stalked or who would stalk her. For all she knew he had just been a robber and all he had wanted was her purse. But, then again, he had a wand. And most wizard's didn't just rob people on the street. She didn't let her mind persue that thought, instead she got up and calmly walked into the bathroom. She checked to make sure the stalls were all empty before climbing into the stall at the very back and apparating home. _

Ginny woke up and shook her head. All night she had been plagued with dreams playing out a memory she had been trying to forget. A memory she thought she had forgotten. Her mind was a scary thing. The way it could so easily repress things only to let her remember when she least wanted to. She still cringed at some of her memories.

Ginny looked over at her window as she heard a tapping. Right outside her window was one of the most magnificent owls she had ever seen. Right away she knew it was from Draco; only he would use such a bird for common mail. She got up and made her way to the window. She opened her window and quickly moved to the side to make room for the huge owl. The owl flew straight to her bedside table and dropped the scroll on her it before swooping to sit on the window sill.

"I suppose I'm suppose to read this and reply right away then?" Ginny asked the bird dryly. She walked over to the table and unrolled the scroll. She sighed as she read it and quickly jotted an answer down before tying the scroll back to the bird.

She quietly left her room and went into Colin's room. She stared at him for a minute as he slept before jumping on him and his bed.

"What?" Colin asked half asleep as he rolled out from under her.

"We are to meet Draco in an hour and a half." Ginny told him as she moved to lay beside him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Great." Colin replied as he tried to pull the covers over his head.

"No, you have to get up." Ginny told him as she moved to sit on top of him.

"Why?"

"BEcause we have to leave soon."

"Wake me up ten minutes before we leave." Colin groaned. "That's all the time I need to get ready."

"But I need you to help me pick something out."

"Whatever you wear will be fine."

"But Colin."

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"What a great best friend you are." Ginny pouted as she climbed off of him.

"I know." Colin replied, ignoring her sarcasm. "Wear your jade green robes, it goes great with your hair."

"You think?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, now get out."

"You just want me out." Ginny told him as she poked him in the stomach.

"Yes I do."

"Well, it's still a good fashion choice." Ginny told him as she climbed off his bed. "So I suppose I will wake you up in a little over an hour."

"Close the door on your way out."

Ginny quietly closed her door as she left Colin's room. She made her way back to her own room and rummaged in her closet until she found her green robes. Colin was right, they would go great with her hair. For the next hour she took her time getting ready. She knew she was being stupid. After all, Draco had seen her many times looking really awful, but still she wanted to make a good impression.

After Ginny had almost finished getting ready she went back to Colin's room.

"I'm awake." Colin told her as she opened his door. "Don't jump on me."

"What?" Ginny asked innocently. "That isn't how you like to be woken up."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Colin told her as he climbed out of bed.

"Silly me, my mistake." Ginny told him as she sat on his bed. "So we leave soon. Are you going to be ready?"

"Give me ten minutes." Colin told her as he started to rummage around in his dresser. "It wouldn't even take me that long except I have to find socks that match."

Ginny laughed quietly. "You are a wizard, use a locating spell."

"You know, if it weren't so early-"

"It's eleven."

"And I weren't so tired-"

"You slept for almost 10 hours."

"And if I could get through my sentence without being interrupted, I might have thought of that myself." Colin told her as he grabbed his wand to do a location spell.

"Well, I'm going to finish getting ready." Ginny told him as she hopped off his bed.

"How in Merlin's name are you not ready?" Colin asked her. "I mean, it's been an hour."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm a girl, we take a while sometimes."

"You mean you take a while when you want to impress your ex?" Colin asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I mean sometimes we just want to pamper ourselves." Ginny replied as she left his room.

Ginny hurried and finished getting ready. Ten minutes before they were suppose to be there she met Colin in the living room so that they could floo to Madam Puddifoot's.

Ginny entered the tea shop as she dusted herself off with her hand. It wouldn't do any good to take all that time to get ready only to show up a dusty mess. She turned once Colin appeared behind her and dusted him off quickly also.

"So, where is he?" Colin asked scanning the room.

"He's coming." Ginny replied. "We are a bit early."

"I could have slept in some more."

"Oh please." Ginny shook her head. "You had slept enough."

"I'm a growing boy, I need my sleep."

"You haven't been a growing boy since we were in school." Ginny told him. She smirked, "Unless you count your middle growing."

"Not nice." Colin told her as he led her over to an empty table and sat down.

"I was just kidding." Ginny told him. "You're a babe magnet and you know it."

"So are you nervous?" Colin asked her as he looked at his menu.

"Why would I be nervous?" Ginny asked.

"Because we are having a business meeting with Draco about spying on his ex." Colin replied.

"Why would that make me nervous?" Ginny asked. "We've had plenty of meetings like this."

"Yeah but this one is different." Colin told her. "The guy is-"

"What am I?" Draco asked as he took a seat at their table. "And what are you doing here Creevey?"

"He's my partner." Ginny replied. "Someone has to take the pictures."

"I don't remember asking for him."

"Well it's either both of us or neither of us." Ginny told him.

Draco sighed, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Ginny told him as she pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Here is our standard contract for you to sign. Basically it says we will follow who you want us to follow and you will pay us each week the amount you owe us. If at any time you decide you are not happy with our services you will pay for an part day we have worked. But if we decide we want to stop working for you, then you don't have to pay for our last day unless it is after five and we have found a substantial amount of information that would be pertinent to what you want to know."

Draco didn't say anything as he scanned the contract with his silver eyes. "I can also assume that none of this will be leaked to the papers."

"Included in the contract is our privacy statement." Ginny nodded. "We don't sell anything to papers, we keep everything confidential."

"That's good to know." Draco said as he pulled out a quill and signed the contract. "I would like a copy of that for my records."

"I will owl one over Monday morning." Ginny told him as she took the contract back and stuck it in her pocket.

"So, why do you feel the need for use to spy on your fiance?" Colin asked. "Do you fear she might be cheating on you?"

"I would just like to make sure she isn't before we get married."

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Colin asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Ginny said quickly. "So, when do you want us to start?"

"As soon as you can."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"That would be great." Draco told them.

"Seriously though," Colin started. "Would she cheat on you because you aren't satisfying her enough?"

"Colin." Ginny said firmly.

"Or is it because you just aren't man enough for her?"

"Stop it now." Ginny demanded.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he gazed at Colin. "When millions and millions of Galleons are at stake one tends to be a bit cautious. Not that you would know anything about it, now would you? Of course you also don't know anything about having a girl and keeping her satisfied considering you haven't had a girlfriend for years."

"At least the girl friends I have had I could trust not to cheat on me." Colin shot back. "But at the same time I knew how to be loyal to them. You've always had a problem with that, haven't you."

"At least I had a girl friend to cheat on. Even if you want to cheat on a girl first you would have to find the girl to cheat on then you would have to find a girl to cheat with." Draco replied.

"Both of you stop it now." Ginny hissed quietly. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you two argue especially when I have better things to do. Both of you grow up and get over whatever it is that keeps you guys fighting."

"But-"

"I swear to Merlin, I will make your life a living hell if you say something that will piss me off." Ginny hissed at Colin as she interrupted him.

"Ha." Draco smirked.

"What are you five?" Ginny demanded whipping around to face him. "I won't help you if you are going to be an arse." She sighed. "Do you two understand?"

"Yes." Colin said quietly.

"And you?" Ginny asked glaring at Draco.

"I'll get along with him." Draco sighed.

"Good. If we are done here then I will be going." Ginny told them as she stood up. "Send us a list of places that Carmen goes and functions we will have to attend and if we find something out then I'll let you know."

With a final look at the two of them Ginny turned and walked away from the table.


	4. Chapter Three: Tissues

(A/N Haha, yes meeaz, let's hope someone tries to up you because that means I get more reviews and those make me happy! Of course if someone does best you in the review world you can always try and give me a better one. Haha, I know, I'm getting pushy now.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! YOu rock!)

(A/N this chapter is sort of pointless except to give more background info. The next chapter will hopefully be better. Anyways I hope you guys like it)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Nothing that you recognize from the Harry Potter world is mine, however the plot is mine and so is everything you don't recognize. So, on with chapter 3!

Chapter Three: Tissues

_"Please tell me, how you can date him." Ron demanded angrily. "After the way he has treated you and the family."_

_"He isn't like that anymore."_

_"Oh really?" Ron asked. "How the hell is he not like that anymore? Did he magically change overnight?"_

_"In a way yes."_

_"In a way yes." Ron mocked._

_"Now that he is out of school and away from his house he can be who he wants to be and he can support who he wants to support." _

_"And you believe that."_

_"Ron, you have never seen the side of him that I have seen."_

_"You're right. I've only ever seen the side he has shown me. You know the cruel, evil side."_

_"I don't have to have your approval to date him. I only told you because you are my brother and you should know."_

_"Since when do you not have to have my approval."_

_"I've never had to have your approval, I only gave you the illusion that you had an opinion that counted to appease you and keep you off of my back."_

_"I forbid you from seeing him."_

_At this Ginny laughed. "You forbid me? Okay then guess what I forbid you to see Hermione anymore."_

_"You can't do that."_

_"If you can forbid me then I can forbid you, otherwise keep your mouth shut and leave me alone." _

_"I'm only trying to look out for you."_

_"Why can't you ever trust me? Have I ever given you reason to doubt my judgment?"_

_"Do I have to mention your first year?"_

_"Do you always have to throw that back in my face. I'm not eleven, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm twenty one years old, I can make my own decisions."_

_"Yeah you can make your own decisions, that doesn't mean they are good ones." Ron shot at her. "After all you have decided to date Draco Malfoy."_

_"He is nice to me."_

_"So was Seamus, what was wrong with him?"_

_"He was boring." Ginny informed Ron. "And not the brightest person ever."_

_"He got good marks in school."_

_"That doesn't mean he is bright, that just means he is book smart. And there are many different types of smart besides book smart. And he isn't anything but book smart. He could rattle off the history of the goblin rebellion but not know anything interesting."_

_"He was still a nice guy."_

_"If you like him so much then you date him."_

_"Very funny."_

_"I thought so."_

_Ginny turned to leave._

_"Where are you going?" Ron demanded._

_"I have a date." Ginny replied. "With Draco."_

_"No, you can't go."_

_"Bye Ron, I'm going to be late."_

_"Ginny!"_

_"Bye!"_

Ginny tossed another tissue into her trash basket. If only she had listened to Ron she would have never dated him. Who ever listened to their big brother though? No one, that's who. really though, if had supported her, who knows she probably wouldn't have wanted to date Draco anymore.Of course him forbidding her had only made her want to date him more.

Why did Colin have to get in the stupid argument with him? Why did he have to bring up anything with him. Why couldn't he just get along with him? Of course he probably hadn't thought any of her feelings when he got in his stupid argument. Well Colin had better watch himself because if he didn't behave she really would make his life a living hell.

She sniffed as she pulled another tissue out of the box. Maybe when Colin decided to come home with his tail between his legs she could talk him into renting some movies. She looked up as she heard the door open.

"Gin, are you still mad at me?" Colin asked peering around the door.

"No, not really." Ginny said motioning him to enter. "I was actually hoping that maybe you would go get me some videos to watch."

"Sure." Colin nodded. "What would you like?"

"What was that one movie that I liked to much?" Ginny asked. "You know the one about the four people."

"That really narrows it down for me." Colin told her. "Was it Closer?"

"I think so." Ginny nodded. "Will you get me that one, and a few others?"

"I suppose it is the least I can do."

"Damn straight." Ginny replied. "And get some chocolate."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You stop crying."

"It's your fault I'm crying."

"How so?"

"If you hadn't started all that with Draco,"

"I'm sorry about that. It was really immature and insensitive of me."

"I know, which is why you are going to go get what me my movies."

"Too right you are." Colin agreed. "Do you want me to pick up some dinner too? I can go to your favorite chinese restaurant."

"Okay, yeah." Ginny nodded. "That sounds good."

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Colin told her.

"Okay." Ginny nodded as she laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket onto her.

_"Colin, someone has been through my mail." _

_"What are you talking about, Gin?" Colin asked laughing as he looked at the mail she held in her hand._

_"It's been opened already. Someone has looked through it." Ginny replied. _

_"You are just paranoid."_

_"Why would I be paranoid. Look."_

_"Maybe the owl just ran through some bad weather."_

_"Yeah that's realistic." Ginny replied sarcastically. "Maybe every owl that delivered my mail today ran through bad weather even though each owl came from a different place."_

_"Why would someone have gone through your mail?" Colin asked taking the mail from her and looking at each one._

_"I don't know. But I don't think this is the first time that someone has gone through my mail." _

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"It isn't the first time my mail has arrived like this."_

_"I think you are just over reacting."_

_"I don't think I am." Ginny replied taking her mail back._

_"Still, why would someone be looking through your mail?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then don't you think it is a bit over the top to think that someone is looking through your mail?"_

_"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean it isn't happening." Ginny replied. _

_"Even if they are, what's the big deal?" _

_"Someone is invading my privacy, how can that not me a big deal?"_

_"It's just mail."_

_"So what if it is just mail? It's my mail and I should be able to not have to worry that someone is reading my mail."_

_"It's just mail."_

_"Yeah and at one point in time it was just a diary and we saw how that turned out." Ginny snapped. "Why can't you understand how I feel about this? How can you be so nonchalant?"_

_"I'm sorry if I don't see the big deal."_

_"The big deal is that I need my privacy. I can't stand the thought of someone invading my privacy."_

_"Don't overreact."_

_"I'm not."_

_"Maybe you are, just a little bit."_

_"Whatever Colin. When you have someone invade your privacy then come and tell me how to feel, but until then shut up about it."_

"Ginny, wake up." Colin said as he shook her gently.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm back. I got the movies and some food and chocolate."

"Oh, thanks." Ginny said sitting up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Colin asked as he started to set the food out on the table in front of them. "You looked so angry."

"I was dreaming about having a fight with Ron." Ginny lied.

"Oh is that all?" Colin asked. "By the look on your face I though you were killing someone."

"If looks could kill then staring would be my profession." Ginny joked as she started to fill a plate with food.

"So I got you Closer, like you asked. And I also got both Bridget Jone's Diaries."

"Yay."

"Which would you like to watch first?"

"Let's start with Bridget Jones." Ginny told him. "I think it might fit my mood."

"Not likely. You are cute, single, rich. How could that fit your mood."

"I don't know. I just think it will." Ginny informed him.

"Let the movie begin then." Colin said as he put the first movie in.

"I'm so glad you talked me into getting a tv." Ginny told him as the movie started.

They sat there quietly and watched the movie and ate their food. Once they were done with the first movie they moved on to the next. FInally after all three movies and eating a load of food, Ginny told Colin goodnight and made her way to her room.


	5. Chapter Four: Flashes of the Past

(A/N OMG You guys can like read my mind or something. Like freaky or something. I'm being asked for some background and that is exactly what I had planned for this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Chapter Four: Flashes of the Past

_"Since when are you interested in a lowly Weasley?" Ginny asked as she looked over the documents that had been placed on her desk._

_"Since that lowly Weasley signed for me to open a floo network in my new flat." Draco replied._

_"I was only doing my job." Ginny sighed. "So you don't have to be appreciative or anything."_

_"But I still feel thankful."_

_"I didn't know you knew how to feel thankful."_

_"I bet there are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Draco replied sitting in the spare seat in her small office. _

_"I bet there are a lot of things that I don't want to know about you."_

_"There are a lot of things I would love to know about you." Draco told her. _

_Ginny looked up for the first time he had entered her office. "Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why do you want to get to know things about me?" Ginny asked, clearly puzzled._

_"You are a very interesting girl."_

_"You don't know me."_

_"Which is why I am so interested." Draco replied._

_"That's good to know. Are you done?" Ginny asked._

_"Actually no." _

_"What else do you want."_

_"To ask you out to dinner tomorrow night."_

_"So do it." _

_"I thought I just did." _

_"No, you didn't." Ginny replied. "You said you were planning to, but that wasn't a question."_

_"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Draco asked, a smile tugging at his lips._

_"No." Ginny told him looking back down at her desk._

_"What?" Draco asked, the small smile immediately disappearing._

_"You have never been nice to me and I don't trust you."_

_"Give me a chance."_

_"No."_

_"I'm not going to stop asking you."_

_Ginny looked up. "Then you will be wasting a lot of time."_

_"I don't think time can be wasted if it is around you."_

_"That's a nice line." Ginny smirked. "How many girls has it actually worked on."_

_"I've actually never used that, so I wouldn't consider it a line. But I suppose I could go out and use it right now and see how many girls it does work on, if you are so interested in knowing, that is."_

_"I don't care at all, actually." Ginny replied. "But it would probably work on a girl with no brain."_

_"You're probably right." Draco agreed. "So dinner, I'll pick you up at seven?"_

_"I'm not going to dinner with you."_

_"Okay, okay, so we will go to the theater instead." Draco told her._

_"You think you are smooth don't you?" Ginny asked._

_"I've been told that."_

_"I'm sure you have." Ginny agreed. "So, how long are you going to stay because I do have work to do."_

_"I'm staying until you say yes to dinner to me."_

_"I thought it was the theater."_

_"Which ever you want."_

_"I want neither with you." Ginny replied smiling sweetly. "Until you tell me your real motives."_

_"Why can't you believe that I find you interesting."_

_"We went to school together for six years." Ginny told him. "In those six years I can count the amount of times you were nice to me on one finger. So I don't believe that you want to date me because you find me interesting."_

_"Fine, I'll tell you the truth." Draco sighed. "I find you to be the most beautiful girl that I have seen in a long time. And since I finally don't live with my father or have anything to do with him I can act and do as I want. And that means that I can pursue you, which is something I have wanted to do for a few years now."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Why would I lie?"_

_"Because you always lie to get what you want."_

_"And for once I don't have to lie." Draco replied. "I'm serious."_

_Ginny sighed. "This is obviously against my better judgment, but seeing as how a girl does have to eat, I'll go out with you. Plus I have to get back to work and you sitting there is making me self-conscious."_

_"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"_

_Ginny sighed again. "Yeah, sure." _

PPPP

_She started to walk faster as the footsteps quickened. How did he always know where she was going to be when she was going to be alone. She could hear him catching up and that scared her because this time there was no coffee shop. It was just her and him, and she was wandless. _

_The first rule of being a witch was to always have her wand. And the one time since she got a wand that she was wandless she had to be followed. She wasn't going to turn around and look though, because that would only make it worse. Because then it would be real. _

_She heard a whisper and that only made her want to walk faster. She couldn't, instead she found that she was immobile. Her eyes could move, but her body was stuck. The funny thing was she was thankful that at least she hadn't fallen, she was still standing. It was funny though, not funny haha, just funny in a way that when something bad is about to happen you are just thankful for the small things._

_So, because she had no other choice, she waited to see who her stalker was. Then she saw him and if she weren't already stiff she would have stiffened up. She should have guessed, she should have known it was him. She hadn't though. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him when he did whatever he was going to do to her._

_"Are you scared?" he whispered quietly in her ear._

_Ginny didn't answer, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure._

_"It isn't polite to ignore someone." he whispered in her other ear. "Open your eyes."_

_Ginny clenched her eyes shut even tighter, if at all possible she would not do what he wanted her to. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't open her eyes. _

_"You can choose not to, but I can make you." he whispered switching ears again. "And I promise you, it will hurt."_

_Ginny opened her eyes slowly._

_"That's better." _

_"What do you want?" she demanded, finally speaking._

_"I just want to talk. For now, that is." he whispered running a finger along her chin._

_"It might be easier for me to talk if I'm not immobilized." she spat out._

_"It might indeed, but then I couldn't control you as easily."_

_"And of course this is the only way you can control your women, isn't it."_

_"Don't test my patience, little girl." he hissed quietly._

_"If you are going to kill me then go ahead and do it."_

_"I don't want to kill you, for the moment."_

_"What do you want from me?" _

_"Answers."_

_"Answers about what?"_

_"About your relationship."_

_"I'm not going to tell you anything, so go ahead and kill me." _

_PPPP_

_"I told you dating me wasn't that bad."_

_"We've only been on three dates." Ginny replied. "I'm still forming my opinion of you."_

_"You women are always so indecisive."_

_"Oh really?" Ginny asked. "How so."_

_"When a guy likes someone, we know right away. We don't take forever to form an opinion."_

_"And that is why females are smarter."_

_"Says who."_

_"Says me, and since I am smarter then you, I would know." Ginny replied._

_"Well that isn't fair."_

_"No one said life was fair."_

_"That's true."_

_"So, what are we doing tonight?" Ginny asked._

_"We are going to go to the musical that is playing in the park."_

_"Fun."_

_"And we are going to have a picnic."_

_"I never really thought of you as the type to sit on the ground to eat."_

_"I did tell you that there were a lot of things about me that you didn't know."_

_"I guess you do keep shocking me." Ginny told him._

_"I'm all about the shock and awe."_

_PPPP_

_"Wow, six months, really?" Draco asked._

_"Yes." Ginny nodded. "You have managed to hang on to me for six whole months."_

_"You know six months is the gift of money month."_

_Ginny laughed. "I thought you said you had never been in a relationship that lasted over three months."_

_"I haven't."_

_"Then how would you know that?"_

_"Blaise told me."_

_"Oh." Ginny nodded. "Good to know. And how many relationships has Blaise been in that has lasted six months?"_

_"One."_

_"That's what I thought." Ginny laughed. "So basically he could have made that up because he forgot about it being his six month anniversary and he didn't want his girl friend to get mad at him."_

_"That is probably what happened." Draco agreed. "Which is why I got you something else."_

_"Your birthday is in three week, are you going to expect an anniversary and a birthday gift?"_

_"No."_

_"Too bad because I got you an anniversary and a birthday gift." Ginny smirked. "So you better get me the best gift ever."_

_"I'm starting to think you are only dating me for the gifts."_

_"That and you are great in bed." Ginny agreed._

_"I know."_

_"Pompous today aren't you?"_

_"I did tell you I am going to Italy for two weeks right?" Draco asked changing the subject._

_"No. You didn't." Ginny shook her head. "Why are you going to Italy?"_

_"Work."_

_"And you are leaving?"_

_"In two days."_

_"So you will be back?"_

_"The day before my birthday."_

_"Two weeks? You can't get away sooner?"_

_"Sorry, I have to do this."_

_PPPP_

_"Have you told your brother?" Draco asked kissing her on the hand._

_Ginny laughed. "I think he wants to kill you."_

_"So what's new with that?" Draco asked as he swept her into his lap._

_"So tomorrow is your birthday, how are we going to celebrate?" Ginny asked._

_"I was thinking that we could go to my apartment, I could cook a fabulous meal. This meal would be so terrific that you would immediately want to jump in my bed and never get out."_

_Ginny laughed. "Seriously, what are we going to do?"_

_"My mother has planned a party for me."_

_"Aww, cute, you're going to have a birthday party."_

_"Don't be condescending."_

_"I'm just jesting." Ginny told him with a smile._

_"You can't fool me, you are going to make fun of me the entire night." Draco informed her. "Then you will make it up to me by jumping in my bed and never leaving."_

_"Well, I can tell where your mind is tonight." Ginny laughed as she kissed him on the lips. _

_"I haven't seen you in two weeks, what would you expect?" Draco asked._

_"You are the one who went off to Italy for two weeks." Ginny reminded him. "After all, you could have taken me."_

_"I couldn't, I told you that." Draco replied. "It was business."_

_"All the same, it is your fault that you are in the condition you are in."_

_"And what condition is that?" Draco asked._

_"I don't know, you tell me." Ginny smirked as she climbed off his lap. "Come on, we are going to be late for our reservation."_

_"No we aren't."_

_"I thought it was at eight."_

_"I cancelled it."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm going to cook for you."_

_"Why?" Ginny asked. "So that I can be so impressed that I will jump in your bed and never climb out?"_

_"You catch on quickly." Draco informed her as he stood up._

_"So, what are you cooking for me tonight?" Ginny asked as she followed Draco into his kitchen._

_"Chicken Marsala."_

_"Oh, fancy." _

_"Are you impressed?"_

_"I suppose we will see how impressed we are after I have a few glasses of wine." Ginny smirked._

_"You are being mean tonight." Draco told her._

_"And you love it."_

_"Damn it, you aren't suppose to know that."_

_"Haha." Ginny teased as she took two wine glasses down from his cupboard. _

_"So how drunk must I get you to get in your knickers?" Draco asked as he poured out two glasses of wine._

_"Well, I do have to get up and go into work tomorrow, so just a few glasses will do." _

_"That's good, because I only have two bottles of good wine left, on account of the rest being at the Manor."_

_PPPP_

_"So what does it feel like to be turning twenty two?" Draco asked._

_"I'm getting old." Ginny sighed. _

_"Please, you are still younger then me."_

_"That's right old man." Ginny laughed. _

_"Only by a few months."_

_"You're still older." Ginny replied._

_"Well if you are going to be like that then I'm not going to give you your present."_

_"You wouldn't not give me my present." Ginny replied batting her eye lashes. "Especially not after I gave you that most wonderful set of books that you had been wanting."_

_"You're right." Draco agreed as he pulled a box out of his jacket. "Happy Birthday."_

_"Looks like it's going to be a necklace." Ginny said as she took the box from him. "Is it."_

_"Open it and see."_

_Ginny opened the box and smiled. "I knew it."_

_"Well it isn't fun for me if you guess what it is before you open it."_

_"Well if you don't want me to guess it is a necklace don't keep it in the box it came in."_

_"You don't seem too grateful."_

_"I love it."_

_"That's better."_

_"Are you going to put it one me?" Ginny asked holding it up._

_Draco took the necklace from her. "It's got an egyptian crystal in it."_

_"Those are lovely."_

_"They are indeed." Draco replied as he put the necklace around Ginny's neck. "Especially when it is part of the same crystal from the necklace I got for myself."_

_"Why does that matter?"_

_"Well, our necklaces match, although mine is more masculine, of course."_

_"Of course." _

_"And so that way if you are ever in trouble, I will know. And if I am ever in trouble you will know. But only if we are both wearing our necklaces. And that way we can find the other and help them. Or in your case you can send someone to me, because if I am in trouble I want you to stay safe."_

_"What the romantic you are." Ginny teased him._

_"That's right."_

_PPPPP_

_"Do you really want me to go ahead and kill you?" he hissed to her. "Because I can."_

_"Do it."_

_"I don't think I will. After all, there is fun to be had still. You are, immobile after all, and so I can do whatever I want to you and you can't fight back."_

_"Go ahead. Maybe I want you to hurt me. After all I'm not screaming." Ginny replied. "Hurt me, rape me, break me, do as you please. I'm giving you permission."_

_"You giving me permission isn't going to deter me from taking what I want."_

_"You may hurt me physically. You may bruise me, scar me, make me bleed, but you can't hurt me emotionally. You may even kill me but you are too late if you think you can get me to care about what you may do to me." Ginny told him. "So do what you want and do it quick because I am losing my patience."_

_"As you wish." he hissed as he brought his face towards hers, his lips about to touch hers. _

_And then he flew away from her. Literally flew. She gasped in surprise as she saw Draco standing a few feet away from her. He whispered some words and Ginny collapsed to the ground. She could move again. Draco ran to her and grabbed her before apparating them both away._

_"Why don't you have a wand?" Draco asked her after they arrived at his flat._

_"That isn't any of your business." Ginny snapped. "Thanks for saving me, I have to go."_

_"Ginny, don't leave." Draco pleaded quietly._

_"Don't talk to me." Ginny said just as quietly. "I have to get home before Colin starts to worry."_

_"So you're shacking up with him now?" Draco snapped._

_Ginny whipped around. "Don't you dare."_

_"Don't I dare what?" Draco asked. "We just broke up and you are already shacking up with that pansy. I'm sure it says a lot for your reputation. The rumors around the water cooler are quite interesting."_

_Ginny didn't realize she had smacked him till she heard the loud smack. "First of all he is my best friend. My friend. Secondly you can try all you want and try to make something out of nothing and insinuate that I am a whore but I don't care. I am tired. I have had a traumatic evening. I am going home, leave me alone. And in case you forgot you are the reason we broke up."_

Ginny awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. Her breathing was heavy. She hadn't had dreams like that in a long time and it bothered her that everything was coming back. Her dreams had been filled with such vivid memories that she didn't want to go back to sleep. She was scared of the memories that kept assaulting her dreams. She was scared of the feelings they brought up.

She climbed out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She started the water in her tub as she lit a few candles. When the tub was filled she undressed and slid in. She lay in the tub and thought of all that had happened in the past two days. Who knew that he could bring back so many memories? So many memories she had thought she had forgotten for good. And now they were surfacing and she didn't know how to deal with them. There were so many things she just wanted to forget about and pretend never happened but she couldn't. Her brain and her dreams and her sub conscious wouldn't let her.


	6. Chapter Five: Stalking Cameron

(A/N: I just update too quickly for you guys to give me reviews... give me reviews!

I'm getting asked for page breaks. I'm sorry guys I didn't know my stars weren't showing up. I use to put horizontal rules in, the lines that run across the page, but they stopped working. It seems stars don't work either. I will try and use something else. Also I did go back and hopefully fix chapter 4, so if you want to go read it without being confused you can.

AND Samsam aka sam (Or whatever your name is, I don't have pulled up at the moment) I did get the bg thanks! IT's cute!)

Chapter Five: Stalking Cameron

_"Aren't you suppose to be a cold heartless bastard?" Ginny asked as she sipped her wine._

_"Not necessarily. That's just what I wanted everyone to believe." _

_"Why?"_

_"Because that is what my father wanted. And it is easier to give him what he wants then to do what I want."_

_"So, how do you expect someone to believe that you grew up with your father and didn't end up like him?"_

_"I don't. But then they didn't see the things I did. They didn't grow up living my life. So they wouldn't really understand why I could never grow up to be like that man."_

_"What was your life like?" Ginny asked capturing his eyes with her own._

_"It was hard."_

_"How?"_

_"I was constantly suppose to be perfect. I had to always be this person my father saw as perfect. No one is perfect. And when I wasn't perfect, he would make sure I knew it, and that I would remember how imperfect I was."_

_"How?"_

_"That isn't exactly first date material to talk about."_

_"We've known each other for six years, you might as well spill it." Ginny told him. _

_"He likes to see people bleed. He likes to hear the scream. The more fight you put up the sooner he leaves you alone. But the less of a fight the more he puts you in pain."_

_"How did he do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Put you in pain?"_

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Because you expect me to trust you and like you and I can't do that unless I know why you are the way you are. And why you aren't the way people have always seen you to be."_

_"My father was a big fan of medieval torture devices." Draco replied. "He was also a big fan of having me watch him hurt other people, namely my mother."_

_Ginny gasped._

_"I told you this wasn't first date material."_

_"So, when your father got put in jail, why didn't you change then?"_

_"It wasn't safe." _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because Voldermort was back and he had eyes everywhere."_

_"Oh."_

_"I know what I did in the past was wrong. I know I treated people badly, and I can't change what i've done. But, I can treat people better now."_

_"What about all the wise cracks about my family?"_

_"When I was younger and just starting out in that school, I was a brat. And most of the time I meant what I said, when I was younger. But when I got older and grew out of that stage it was too late for me to stop because it was expected of me. I was wrong for what I did."_

_"When did you become so humble?"_

_"When my father cut me off." Draco replied. "You get humble really quickly when you have to ask your friends for money. You learn there are more important things then what people think of you."_

_Ginny nodded. "I'm shocked, you don't piss me off as much as I thought you would."_

_"That's good."_

_"I suppose."_

_Ginny looked down at her plate. "You're still arrogant."_

_"Mostly yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because women still react when I walk in a room." Draco shrugged._

_Ginny laughed. _

_"What?" Draco asked._

_"Nothing, that was just funny for some reason." Ginny replied._

_"I'm glad I could entertain."_

_"So am I." Ginny nodded. _

_"Would you fancy some desert?" Draco asked her._

_"Of course, I am a girl, am I not."_

_"Well you do react when I walk in a room, so I suppose so."_

_"I did no such thing."_

_"I made you self conscious."_

_"A lot of people make me self conscious." Ginny replied. "You are no exception."_

_"Maybe one day I will be."_

Ginny soaked in the tub as she thought. She thought about things she really didn't want to, but she couldn't help it, the memories just wouldn't leave her brain. Maybe she was a masochist. Maybe that's why she couldn't think of anything besides stuff that hurt her to think about.

Ginny was about to climb out when she heard a knock.

"Gin, are you still alive."

"Yes, Colin, what do you need?"

"Nothing." Colin called through the door. "You've just been in there for a while so I wanted to check on you."

"I'm good, just thinking." Ginny called back.

"We got an owl from Draco."

"Really? What does it say?"

"Just that his fiance is going shopping today in Diagon Alley."

"That's nice to know."

"Yeah, anyways she is leaving their home at ten."

"I'll be ready by then."

Ginny appeared an hour later in the living room. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Colin nodded as he handed her a bad. "I packed everything we need."

_Ginny was shaking when she arrived home. _

_"What's wrong?" Colin asked seeing the stricken look upon Ginny's face._

_"Remember how you told me that I was overreacting about my mail?" Ginny demanded, advancing upon Colin. "Remember how you said that I was being silly?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"I was almost-" Ginny stopped and took a deep breath. "I was attacked tonight. I was immobilized and couldn't move. He threatened to kill me, threatened to hurt me."_

_"Who?"_

_"I told you that someone was stalking me. I told you, and you didn't believe me!" Ginny accused him. "My best friend didn't even trust me that I knew when someone was stalking me."_

_Ginny fell to the ground and started to cry. "I could have been killed."_

_"I'm so sorry." Colin said dropping to the ground beside her and pulling her to him. "I'm so sorry."_

_Ginny didn't answer as she sat there and cried. After a few minutes she pushed Colin away and stood up. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "This isn't ever going to happen again. I'm never going to have this happen again."_

_"What are you talking about?" Colin asked standing up beside her._

_"What I'm saying, is that no one will ever be able to stalk me again."_

_"How do you plan to do that?" Colin asked._

_"I'm going to find out everything about spying and espionage that I can." Ginny replied. "The only way to beat your enemy is to know what your enemy knows and then learn more."_

_"You're talking crazy." Colin told her. "You work in the transportation department at the ministry. How do you expect to learn how to track people and to spy on people."_

_Ginny laughed. "You are unbelievable. Why can't you just support me. In case you haven't noticed I'm not stupid."_

_"Yeah, but that is what Auror's do."_

_"Yeah well they wanted me to be an Auror, I just chose not to." Ginny bit at him._

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Colin asked confused._

_"Because you wanted me to go off to Artemsis's Finishing School for Witch's and Wizard's." Ginny replied. "And they don't teach you how to become an Auror there."_

_Ginny turned from Colin and started to her room. She stopped once she got to the door, "If you can't learn to trust me and support me then you can move out." _

_With that said she slammed her door shut and threw herself onto her bed, collapsing in tears._

She sat at a table in one of the little coffee shops that occupied Diagon Alley as she watched Carmen talk with a middle age wizard. Colin had already snapped a picture of him so that they could show the picture to Draco and find out if this guy was a threat. The thing about spying on someone was that 95 of the time it is very boring and so far the day had gone along very boring.

Ginny was sort of hoping that this guy they were watching Carmen flirt with was a threat to Draco. At least then they would find a scandal to entertain them. Of course, they were never lucky enough to see the good stuff their first day on the job.

Ginny watched as Carmen said goodbye to her companion. She looked at Colin, "Ready?"

Colin nodded and stood up. They gave each other a hug like they were parting and left the shop, each turning a different way. This was a ritual that both Colin and Ginny were familiar with. They would leave in separate directions, one of them would end up going in the direction of the person they were spying on and the other would eventually circle around and meet up again, only the would look different.

_Ginny didn't look up from her book as the door opened. She didn't look up as he came and walked in front of her and stood. She didn't look up when he coughed to get her attention. She only looked up when he reached down, took her book and closed it, without saving her place._

_"We have to talk." Colin told her as he sat on the coffee table across from her. _

_"No, we don't." Ginny disagreed reaching for her book. "You have to give me my book back."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Colin told her holding her book out of her reach. "I'm going to support you now though."_

_"How?" Ginny asked._

_"If you are going to learn all this stuff, then so am I." Colin told her. "We are a team, right?"_

_"What about your job at the paper?"_

_"I was getting tired of that job." Colin shrugged. "So what do you say?"_

_"Okay." Ginny nodded. _

_"So what do we do first?"_

_"See those books over there?" Ginny asked pointing towards the table. "We read those."_

_"All of them?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's a lot of books."_

_"I have a lot to learn." Ginny replied with a shrug. "You don't have to help me."_

_"No, It will be fun." Colin told her, handing her book back to her. "But, what exactly are you going to do once you know all this."_

_"Open up a company." Ginny replied. "We can be like magical Nancy Drew's."_

_"Please don't call me Nancy Drew, ever." Colin asked. "She was a girl after all."_

_"Sorry, but you get what I mean."_

_"Why would anyone want to hire us when they could hire real Aurors?"_

_"We will be cheaper, we will be better and we will be able to focus just on them." Ginny replied. "It's a no brainer. After all sure you can hire an auror, but the minute the ministry needs them you are without an auror. But we will be working for ourselves so we can give a customer as much time as needed."_

_"You really think this will work?"_

_"Of course I am." _

"She has to be the most boring individual we have ever followed." Colin whispered quietly to Ginny.

"I agree." Ginny nodded as she browsed through the robes. "I wish she would just go home so that we could go home."

"Seriously."

"How long can one person look at the same necklace?" Ginny moaned. "I mean, it is just a necklace."

_"What are you making?" Colin asked looking into the cauldron._

_"I found this potion the other day." Ginny replied. "It allows your to change characteristics about yourself like hair color, eye color, size of nose. Things like that. "_

_"How does it work."_

_"You can make different bottles with many different characteristics in each bottle, then you decide how you want to look and drink the bottle that corresponds."_

_"Oh."_

_"That way we can follow the same person without them realizing that we are following them."_

_"And are you sure it works?"_

_"I don't know, let's find out." Ginny replied holding up a ladle filled with potion to Colin._

_"How am I suppose to look if I drink this?" Colin asked taking the ladle and looking at the potion._

_"Red shaggy hair, green eyes, your nose should shrink a bit, your ears will poke out."_

_"So I will look like Ron."_

_"Similar, yes."_

_"Oh, this stuff tastes horrible." Colin said as he drank it down._

_Ginny laughed as she held up a mirror. "It worked."_

_"Oh man."_

"That was the most boring day we have ever had following someone." Colin complained as he settled next to Ginny on the couch.

"Maybe tomorrow we will see something good." Ginny replied.

"Is it wrong to hope to see something scandalous?" Colin asked.

"I hope not." Ginny shrugged. "Because I'm wishing that we really find something awesome or entertaining."

Colin looked up as there was a tapping on the window. "Great, I'm assuming that is Draco's owl."

"Looks like." Ginny agreed as she got up to let the owl in.

"So what is it?" Colin asked as Ginny opened the package.

"He sent us two tickets to a party next Friday." Ginny replied handing him two keys. "Apparently everyone gets a key and one of the keys open a safe. And who ever has that key gets to keep what is in the safe."

"Does it mention what is in the safe?" Colin asked.

"Well the party is sponsored by Quality Quidditch supplies, so I'm assuming it is probably filled with some of their merchandise."

"That's cool."

"I suppose." Ginny shrugged.

"Why aren't you more excited?"

"I am, I'm just tired." Ginny replied.

"Go to bed then." Colin told her. "We have to get up early to follow Cameron around."

"God, don't remind me." Ginny replied. "I do want to have a good nights sleep and if I have to think about that then I will be bored, even in my sleep."


	7. Chapter Six: Memories to Last a Lifetime

_(A/N MEEAZ have faith in me. Have faith._

_And her name is Cameron, sorry if I got confused I tend to forget about my extra characters even if they are important.)_

Disclaimer: Haha, don't own Anything to do with Harry Potter. I'm just a fan.

Chapter Six: Memories to Last a Lifetime

_"Tell me a secret." he whispered in her ear._

_"A secret about what?" Ginny asked._

_"I don't know, you tell me."_

_"I'm in love with a boy named Draco Malfoy."_

_"That wasn't a secret."_

_"Yes it was."_

_"I already knew that."_

_"I know you did." Ginny laughed. "But no one else does."_

_"Well then it wasn't a secret for me." Draco replied. "Tell me a real secret."_

_"I'm still scared of the dark."_

_"You are? How did I not know that?"_

_"You always leave a light on in the bathroom and then you leave the door cracked open so there is always light." Ginny replied shrugging._

_"Oh."_

_"Your turn to tell me a secret." Ginny told him pulling away from him and leaning on the armrest so that she could face him. "I want to know a secret."_

_"That Valentines day in your first year, where you gave Potter that card, I was jealous."_

_"No you weren't. You made fun of me incessantly."_

_"Only because I was jealous and I wanted your attention."_

_"You hated me."_

_"Actually I thought you were cute, I just couldn't get pass the fact that you were a Weasley."_

_"Elitist."_

_"Damn straight."_

PPPP

_Ginny laughed, whether it was out of fear of being caught or pure joy she couldn't tell. _

_"At least now we know how long the potion lasts." Colin replied flying in the door and closing it behind him. _

_"It would have been nice to know that before my hair started changing back to red."_

_"Well at least Jonah didn't see."_

_"Can you imagine how angry Jill would have been if Jonah had known that we were following him."_

_"We wouldn't have been paid, that's for sure." Colin replied._

_"It's only our first job, we are bound to get better, right?"_

_"Of course. Think about how well we are doing with just things we have taught ourselves." Colin told her. "And after I develop these pictures we will have enough evidence to finish our first job."_

_"Can you believe we pulled it off?" Ginny asked him. "We actually did it."_

_"It is hard to believe."_

_"Did I tell you that Mr. White called and wants us to follow around his wife. He believes she is having an affair with someone."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "And Julian Morgan also called."_

_"Wow, we are popular."_

_"I told you it would work."_

_"What would?"_

_"Opening a business."_

_"I didn't doubt you, remember I was supporting you the whole time."_

PPPP

_Ginny sat in the room. She didn't want to be there but the ministry had summoned her and she didn't really have a choice. She stiffened when the door opened and then sighed when it was just Colin. _

_"Have you had to identify him yet?" Colin asked sitting beside her._

_"No. They haven't called me yet." Ginny replied. "I've been here an hour. Why is it taking so long."_

_"It's the government." Colin replied shaking his head. _

_"I just wish they would hurry up." Ginny said as she laid her head on Colin's shoulder._

_Colin kissed her on the forehead. "Think of it this way, you identify him and the he gets put in Azkaban and you will be safe."_

_"No, I identify him, he goes on trial, he gets off and he tries to kill me again." Ginny replied. _

_"It's all about positive thinking." _

_"I was, I'm positive that he will get off because that cold heartless bastard always gets off."_

_"Why was he stalking you?" Colin asked. "Did you ever find that out?"_

_"I don't know, to tell the truth." Ginny replied. She closed her eyes. "I think he thought I knew something and he wanted to know what it was."_

_Colin and Ginny sat there in silence while they waited. Ginny looked up when the door opened, once again stiffening up._

_"What are you doing here?" Colin asked, his eyes narrowing._

_"I was there also." Draco replied eyeing Colin suspiciously. "Therefore I am also an eye witness."_

_"Good for you." Ginny replied dryly. She closed her eyes again, her head still resting on Colin's shoulder. _

_"So, you're slumming it with Colin now?" Draco asked coldly as he looked at the two of them._

_"Stop talking." Ginny replied, ignoring his insult. "Nobody wants to hear the whining of a rich, spoiled brat."_

_"Don't be jealous just because I have the girl and you don't." Colin shot at Draco._

_"You can have my sloppy seconds." Draco shot back._

_"Wasn't it Mariebeth that had my sloppy seconds?" Ginny snapped. _

_Draco sighed. _

_"That's what I thought." Ginny continued, her eyes still closed. "Now shut up."_

_Ginny continued to rest her head on Colin's shoulder as she waited to be called. Finally after waiting for what seemed like hours, but was actually probably only about ten more minutes someone entered the room. _

_"Ginevra Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." _

_Ginny stood up._

_"Do you want me to come with you?" Colin asked standing up also. _

_"No, I'm fine." Ginny replied. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

PPPP

_"Must I attend this dinner?" Draco asked as he looked in the mirror. He flattened his hair before turning to look upon a very angry looking Ginny._

_"How many times must you ask that same question, over and over again?" Ginny demanded. "I don't think it will hurt you to eat a dinner with my family."_

_"Well, that shows how little you truly know about me." Draco replied._

_Ginny rolled her eyes as her hands magically found their way onto her hips. "Excuse me?"_

_Draco laughed nervously. "I'm just jesting. I'm looking forward to having dinner with your family."_

_"You're such a liar." Ginny replied, a smile playing across her face. "But I suppose it's the thought that counts."_

_"Exactly." Draco nodded. "So, what do you think, robes, too nice?"_

_"You look fine." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who should be nervous, after all, I'm bringing you to dinner."_

_"Dragging me, more like."_

_"Watch it."_

_"Kidding, kidding." Draco replied as he gently pushed her onto the bed, collapsing on top of her. "You know it would be more fun if we stayed here."_

_Ginny pushed him off of her. "You have put this dinner off long enough. We are going and that is final. My mum is already anxious that I am dating you. It would be nice if I could show them what a not horrible guy you are."_

_"Don't you mean wonderful."_

_"I mean what I said." Ginny replied. "I don't know if they will ever find you to be wonderful."_

_"Don't watch out for my feelings any."_

_"Please, you would care more if I said you were bad in bed."_

_Draco laughed. "You have me there."_

_"Come on, get up. Let's go." Ginny told him as she stood up and pulled him up. "We are going to be late."_

PPPP

_"Gin, wait up." Draco called as he hurried down the hall after her._

_"No."_

_"Just let me talk to you. Please."_

_"What do you have to say?" Ginny demanded whirling around to face him. "Do you have an explanation for why you did what you did?"_

_"Gin."_

_"No. I don't want to see you ever again. If it weren't for the fact that your father was stalking me and you happened to show up and see him then I wouldn't have had to see you today. Leave me alone and don't talk to me. I don't want to hear what you have to say."_

_"Ginny-"_

_"No."_

_She continued to walk briskly walk down the hallway but stopped as Draco grabbed her arm. "Ginny, listen to me, please."_

_"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Ginny replied coldly, shaking his hand off of her arm._

_PPPP_

_Ginny sat mortified as she watched her brother and Draco shoot insults back and forth. Her mother had tried to stop the two of them, but when they got started, they couldn't stop. Ginny stood up, "Stop it now!"_

_Ron and Draco both turned to look at her. _

_"I am old enough to chose my friends, boyfriends and any other important person in my life." Ginny informed the two of them. "I am not an object to barter, trade, or argue about. Ron, you are my brother you have as much say as to who I spend my time with as I allow you to believe you have. And Draco, you need to learn to bite your tongue when it comes to dealing with Ron. I realize neither of you two like each other but if you both love me then you will try and get along. Please." _

_With that said Ginny looked at them before sitting down again. _

_"I'm sorry, did I hear right, he loves you?" Ron asked demanding. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "After all I said that is the only thing you can think of?"_

_"Yes, I love her. Does that bother you?" Draco asked sneering._

_"Draco, don't bait him." Ginny warned._

_"I didn't know you knew how to love." Ron shot back at Draco._

_"Great." Ginny sighed. "I just fueled the fire more."_

_"Come one dear," her mother told her as she stood up, "We will just go to the living room and let them argue this out."_

_Ginny shook her head as she stood up, "Pathetic."_


End file.
